


合称

by Kanjani4ever



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanjani4ever/pseuds/Kanjani4ever
Summary: 先婚后爱ABO狗血文学（起名废物。*文中剧情全部虚构，如有雷同纯属巧合。*可能出现严重bug，无需过分深究。*看文最重要开心，不开心自行关闭。
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. 替换的婚姻

”我可以... 我是Omega，我可以代替她... 嫁给岩本家。“ 讲出这句话的深泽辰哉做梦也没想到这么狗血的事情可以发生在自己的人生中。

深泽辰哉的父亲原是一名中型企业的高管，家境算是优渥，至此22年的人生过得无忧无虑。直到他大学毕业前夕父亲出差去审查工厂时竟出了大事故，父亲和随行的几位员工还在意外中丧生，而这个父亲曾经卖命了大半辈子的公司竟然借着父亲的死亡将全部的责任推到了父亲身上，让深泽家一下变成了媒体和员工家属的活靶子。纵使深泽辰哉再怎么不关心这些事情他也清楚，父亲也好，自己和家人也好，都不过是商业斗争的牺牲品罢了，在事件的背后不知道藏了多少讲不清楚见不得人的东西，也不是他们小小深泽家能够抗衡的。深泽辰哉和母亲原本已经决定将房子和家里的资产全部卖掉赔给员工家属，之后带着妹妹一起搬去乡下躲开这一切。然而就像电视剧演的那样事情发生了转折，一天深泽辰哉回家的时候看见家门口停了一辆看起来就很贵的车，随后几个衣着正式讲究的人被妈妈送出了门手上似乎还拿着一份什么文件。深泽辰哉以为是父亲生前的公司又来找麻烦了赶紧冲上前去，不料被母亲拉住，母亲匆忙的跟那些人鞠躬告别，转身将深泽辰哉拉回了屋子。后来母亲才跟深泽辰哉解释，这些人是想要收购父亲原在公司的大财阀的人，没想到竞争对手为了能够做低价格抢先收购才导致了意外让深泽辰哉一家成为了牺牲品。他们这次来是来做一场交易，大财阀有能力让深泽家洗清冤屈，但是自然不是免费的，最终在深泽辰哉的再三逼问下母亲才说出是要联姻。说的好听叫联姻，难听点就是把深泽辰哉的妹妹卖给这个岩本家生儿子来交换深泽家之后也能过这跟父亲在世前一样优渥的日子。深泽辰哉当然是反对的，可是妹妹却一副无所谓的样子，反正迟早要结婚，还能嫁入豪门有什么不好的。这个16岁的少女在事故发生的这几个月尝尽了前所未有的耻辱和委屈，现在这是唯一能让她翻身的机会，深泽辰哉也知道妹妹在学校过的有多艰难，虽然苦口婆心的劝了，但是却始终没有改变母亲和妹妹的想法。随后的几个月，事情真的就如同岩本家承诺的那样，每个月都会有和父亲生前工资相当的钱打到他们家的账户，父亲是罪魁祸首的冤屈也逐渐洗清，原公司还给了他们家一笔不小的赔偿，收购的事情最终也圆满结束。看着母亲和妹妹有恢复开朗的笑容，深泽辰哉本以为事情也许真的没有自己想的这么糟糕，只可惜最终还是除了岔子。终于，岩本家要来那会本就约定好的报酬了。事前的商量都是顺利的，可是真的到了来接人的那天，妹妹却不愿意了，说什么也不走。也是，嫁给一个自己从来没有见过的人，还要完成帮岩本家生下儿子的任务，对于一个16岁的女生来说，真正面对起来并不是这么容易。岩本家的车一早就停在了门外，妹妹把自己反锁在房间里哭闹不停已经两个多小时了，岩本家的人也逐渐失去耐心，开始对母亲施加压力不停的强调在当初他们签下的合同。确实，岩本家的人没有错，合同是母亲和妹妹自愿签的，岩本家实现了当初对他们的承诺，现在轮到深泽家兑现了。可是母亲也好妹妹也好，都是深泽辰哉这辈子最爱的人，而且妹妹才16岁连分化期都没到，他怎么忍心让妹妹就这样不情不愿的嫁给一个见都没见过的人呢？于是遍有了开头的那一出...

”对不起，妹妹她只有16岁... 她...“

”深泽少爷，这份合同白字黑字都是深泽太太和深泽小姐自己签下去的，而岩本家也兑现了，我们都只是照合同办事，您这样我们就很难办了。“ 对面的人西装领带一丝不苟，脸上看不出一点情绪，但是深泽辰哉还是能从语气中察觉到一丝不耐烦。他还想再开口说些什么，可是对方很快就打断了了他，

”深泽少爷，现在已经是21世纪了，结了婚还可以离，更何况岩本家只是要一个儿子，生完可以立刻离婚，生活费一分钱也不会少付给你们家。您与其在这跟我周旋，不如去劝劝令堂和令妹吧。“

”只是要生一个儿子吗？“

“对。”

“我可以代替我妹妹，我是Omega，我可以代替她嫁给岩本家。” 深泽辰哉讲出这句话的时候在场所有人的目光都像箭一样射在了他身上，就连岩本家的人也难得地露出了惊讶的神情。虽说现在男性Omega并不少见，深泽辰哉自己其实也非常喜欢小孩，但是说到底男人生孩子这件事还是不寻常，男性Omega的受孕和生产也比女性要复杂艰难不少，大多数人都还是会比较忌讳。

不过岩本家的人也是见过了大场面，只是跟深泽辰哉又确认了一遍，便退到一旁打起了电话，估计是跟上面什么人汇报。深泽辰哉想，反正岩本家只是想要一个可以生儿子的人的人，生完了就可以离婚，只要妹妹和母亲能够继续开开心心的生活，其实自己无所谓，本来深泽辰哉对自己的人生就没什么打算。和自己不一样，深泽辰哉清楚自己的妹妹从小就是一个喜欢各种幻想将来人生的人，想做的职业也是三天一换，深泽辰哉喜欢妹妹那种自由随性...

很快岩本家的人回来了，他们让深泽辰哉跟他们回一趟岩本家，说是岩本太太想要见一见他。深泽辰哉没有多说什么，跟母亲交代了两句便跟着岩本家的人上车了。岩本太太看上去并不是一个刁蛮的女人，反而相当随和，她稍微大量了深泽辰哉一下便吩咐下人将深泽辰哉带下去换了一身女装，深泽辰哉自然明了这是什么意思，毕竟当初签合同的是自己的妹妹，一个正真的女士。随后就如深泽辰哉猜想的那样，岩本家的人拿了一份新的合同给他，上面有一条清楚的写着，在陪岩本少爷出席正式场合的时候要以女装的形象示人，包括婚礼的时候。深泽辰哉扫了一眼合同，除了自己知道的那些还有一些更详细的内容，都是可以接受的合理范围，而深泽辰哉的顺从和乖巧也让岩本太太十分满意，只是深泽辰哉没想到自己就这样直接被送到了即将要结婚的岩本少爷家。


	2. 婚纱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 瞎🐔⑧写

刚到岩本家的前三天深泽辰哉都没有见过这位岩本少爷本人，刚开始他以为是老人常说的婚前见面不吉利所以要避开，后来从家里的佣人们嘴里得知岩本少爷一直很忙，从16岁开始就在家里的公司开始帮忙，虽然比自己小一岁，但是事业上已经是小有成就了，在公司也算是个话事人，深泽辰哉不禁有些担心自己的“未婚夫”似乎是个过分正经的人。第一次见面的时候深泽辰哉觉得这位岩本少爷着实可怕，尽管西装穿得一丝不苟把该遮住不该遮住的地方都遮了个严实，但是还是能够从衣服紧绷的线条看出隐藏在布料下不凡的身材。再加上Alpha自带的那种压迫感，平时也算是能言善道的深泽辰哉这时候一个字都讲不出来。岩本照的脸色也算不上和善，两个人都心知肚明这场婚姻不过是利益的交换，自我介绍也是例行公事草草两句便结束了。见到岩本照之前深泽辰哉曾经对岩本家提出的这场婚约有诸多猜测，难道岩本少爷是有什么难言之隐找不到老婆吗？不过现在看来，以岩本照的条件应该根本不缺愿意为他生孩子的Omega，说到底还是利益，如果找一个门当户对的将来难保不会出现相互牵制的局面，可若是其他随便找来的人隐患怕是更多。这么一想，深泽家简直是再适合不过了，既没有能力牵制这么大的财阀，又欠着岩本家人情也作不出风浪，不愧是做大生意的人。

而接下来真正让深泽辰哉感到压迫的并不是岩本照这个人，而是他终于意识到自己真真正正的要嫁给岩本照这件事。本来在岩本照回来之前一切都非常没有真实感，深泽辰哉就像只是搬了个家一样，住在了岩本照的大别墅里，管家对他也算是毕恭毕敬，他不时还能和帮佣的小姑娘们说笑两句。直到岩本照的回来，一切就突然都进入了婚礼准备的最后阶段，第二天一大早他就被佣人叫醒下楼吃早餐，正当深泽辰哉还一脸没睡醒脑子不太清楚的时候看到了满脸写着起床气的岩本照，脸比昨天更凶了... 两个人沉默无言的吃完了早餐，岩本照也没打算和他多聊就转身离开了餐厅，正当深泽辰哉尴尬的坐在餐桌前想着管家该不会一大早把自己和岩本照挖起来就是为了让他俩一起吃个早餐吧的时候，平时跟深泽辰哉关系比较好的一个小姑娘悄悄走过来问他要不要回房间准备一下？

准备什么？深泽辰哉一头雾水。

准备试婚纱，小姑娘讲的时候眼睛里都在放光，让深泽辰哉有点哭笑不得，仿佛在他身上看到了自己妹妹的影子，对于女孩子们来说试婚纱是一件多么向往期待的事情，对深泽辰哉实在只有压力，刚才勉强吃下去的早饭都有点想要吐出来了。等婚纱都送到的时候造型师们把全部款式都展示了出来几乎要塞满整个客厅，让深泽辰哉挑选，深泽辰哉看着这些华丽的婚纱忍不住笑了出来，这些婚纱他都见过... 深泽辰哉忍不住走到一条抹胸款式的面前仔细端详，果然很漂亮，对得起价格后面那一串多到夸张的零。造型师看他似乎很喜欢这件赶紧在一旁热情的介绍，这件婚纱上面全部的蕾丝珍珠亮片都是纯手工缝上去的... 而深泽辰哉其实并没有认真在听，他只想到妹妹拿着那本六月新娘杂志跑到他面前要求他要把这件婚纱送给她以后嫁人时候的表情... 这里的每一件婚纱都是妹妹喜欢的款式，他看着她从杂志上剪下来贴在自己的新娘笔记本上。自从自己代替妹妹完成跟岩本家的合约之后妹妹因为愧疚就再也没有跟自己讲过话，打电话回家的时候也都只是和母亲报了平安，看着手机上发给妹妹已读不回的对话框，深泽辰哉决定把所有他印象比较深刻的款式都试一遍。第一款试的就是那件抹胸的，深泽辰哉换上之后还故意摆了几个妖娆的造型拜托造型师用他的手机拍了照片传给妹妹，想了想又补上一句“有人是不是要后悔噜~？”，外加一个俏皮恶搞的表情，果然送出去的信息很快便显示已读，对方似乎在输入，深泽辰哉等了一会还是没有等到回复，但是他并不气馁再接再厉的又试了两套华美且价格不菲的造型发了过去。终于在深泽辰哉看到无数次对方正在输入之后，他收到了妹妹久违的回复“胸太平了啦，根本不适合穿抹胸和深V，放过这些婚纱吧‘丑女’！！”，看到妹妹的回复深泽辰哉瞬间觉得心里的大石头放下了，试婚纱的气氛也变得更加和谐欢乐。为了反击妹妹对他‘平胸丑八怪’的评价，深泽辰哉还拜托造型师帮他化了妆带了假发，为了造型自然胸也是靠胶布挤出来的，深泽辰哉特意把乳沟照片发给妹妹示威，妹妹忍无可忍的打来了语音大骂他不要脸。深泽辰哉直接把语音通话转成了视频，可是很快被妹妹拒绝了，深泽辰哉又再拨了一遍，还是被拒绝了。

“干嘛啊！” 收到了妹妹的信息。

“帮我挑婚纱吧~” 深泽辰哉尽量用轻松的语气回复道。对面又是一阵已读不回，对话框来来回回几次显示对方正在输入最终还是没有回复。

“你看了这么多年的六月新娘，‘姐姐’现在要嫁人了，你都不帮帮忙吗？” 深泽辰哉发完又附上了一个可怜兮兮流眼泪的表情，终于不知道过了多久，对面才打来了视频通话。果然妹妹的眼睛红红的，开口第一句就是跟自己道歉，深泽辰哉听到妹妹的哭腔也觉得鼻子酸酸的，但还是强忍着在这边打趣让气氛缓和一些。解开了妹妹的心结两个人也开始认真的挑起了婚纱，期间妹妹有试探性的问起过岩本少爷，深泽辰哉不知道要怎么回答，毕竟他知道的也不多，便都糊弄过去了。

就在深泽辰哉纠结着这婚纱是不是要他自己定下来的时候岩本照出现了，对方似乎是刚健身完，身上穿着背心因为出汗紧紧的贴着身体线条，一进来就带进一股浓浓的alpha气息。虽然深泽辰哉这会儿正坐着，但还是觉得后腰一软，房间里其他的异性也忍不住发出小声的惊呼，就连妹妹隔着屏幕都摒住了呼吸。岩本照并没有在意其他人的目光，他看了深泽辰哉一眼，深泽辰哉现在身上穿的是一件深V的款式，可以清楚的看见造型师花了20分钟帮深泽辰哉挤出来的乳沟，两个人对视的时候深泽辰哉有点不好意思下意识地捂住了胸口的位置，结果这个小动作被岩本照看到之后他竟然红着脸把目光移开了。岩本照转身向管家和造型师询问试的怎么样了，管家拿出iPad将先前拍好的照片给他过目，另一边造型师也没闲着一直在一旁献殷勤。岩本照看着iPad上的照片又让深泽辰哉把其中几套重新试了一遍，走过场式的问了一下深泽辰哉的意见，最终订下来三套让管家重新拍了照片发给岩本太太看，这三套全部都把胸前遮的严严实实的，深泽辰哉忍不住在心里吐槽真不知道这个人是保守还是清纯。

选完婚纱之后岩本照也没打算再多留，跟管家交代了两句就走了。见岩本照一走开，妹妹立刻就安奈不住了，赶紧缠着深泽辰哉问东问西，左不过就是岩本照对自己好不好是不是很凶之类的，深泽辰哉只能安慰她说，其实岩本照是个很温柔的人，只是脸看起来凶凶的，而讲这些话的时候深泽辰哉心里虚得很，总感觉管家好像在盯着自己看，而事实上管家的眼睛一直黏在iPad上，全是深泽辰哉自己撒谎心虚罢了。他对岩本照根本一无所知，可是妹妹却丝毫没有察觉到他的心虚，听到了他的话之后便安心下来，放开了胆子议论起了岩本照的身材和脸蛋，深泽辰哉生怕被管家听到了只能暗示她不要再说了，可惜妹妹正在兴头上根本停不下嘴，深泽辰哉最后只好半开玩笑地对他说：“怎么？有人现在反悔了要和我抢老公了吗？”，这才终于让妹妹乖乖闭嘴。可是深泽辰哉不知道的是，岩本照那会儿并没有走远，他听见深泽辰哉和妹妹讨论到自己的时候不自觉地停顿了一下，心里本来有一丝防备，可是在听到深泽辰哉称他为“我老公”的时候心情不知道为什么格外舒畅，但仔细想想又不禁别扭，红着脸加快步伐离开了。


	3. 婚礼

深泽辰哉不知道为什么，自从试完婚纱那天起，岩本照对他的态度突然变了许多，想来也许这个人只是比较慢热。他本来一直称呼他为岩本さん，第二天吃早餐的时候他却突然开口跟深泽辰哉说叫他照就可以了，还问能不能叫他辰哉。自己的名字从岩本照嘴里被喊出来的时候深泽辰哉鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，他长这么大除了家里的长辈从来没有人这样叫过他，突然被一个马上就要跟他结婚的alpha一叫可把他吓得不轻。深泽辰哉支支吾吾的告诉岩本照除了母亲没有人这么叫他，一般大家都叫自己‘fukka’，如果岩本照不介意的话叫他fukka就可以了。就这样两个人的称呼算是定下来了，管家在一旁似乎很满意他们的互动，手指又开始在iPad上面划来划去，深泽辰哉想估计又是在跟岩本太太汇报吧。接下来几天两个人的互动变得更加频繁，除了岩本照健身的时候以外基本上都和深泽辰哉一起面对各种婚礼的人员商量细节，考虑到各种因素岩本照似乎不希望把婚礼搞得太隆重，最终决定就把婚宴设在自家别墅的院子里，除去家人其他的宾客不多，基本上都是比较熟识的朋友。这些深泽辰哉都可以理解，毕竟只是一场交易。在拟定邀请函的时候岩本照问他是否有想要邀请的人，深泽辰哉想了想最终还是摇摇头，宾客名单上除了母亲和妹妹之外便再无其他与他相关的人了。在试吃食物的时候深泽辰哉意外的发现，岩本照这么一个热衷于健身的人，居然比起肉类的东西更在意甜点，这算是反差萌吗？而岩本照也毫不意外的发现深泽辰哉对食物基本上是一点兴趣也没有，只要是能放进嘴里的东西他就不会说难吃，而且食量还小得很，岩本照忍不住在心里吐槽这个人怪不得这么瘦。

“造型师帮你做造型的时候很辛苦吧？” 岩本照看着深泽辰哉试吃过后面前剩下的一大堆食物忍不住说道。

“..嗯？” 深泽辰哉被他一句话弄得有点莫名其妙，转头看了看岩本照，发现他看看自己面前剩下的食物，又看了看自己胸口的位置一下就意会了，“真是不好意思，委屈岩本少爷了！！！” 深泽辰哉也配合的双手捂着胸口打趣道，什么嘛，这个人也不是想象中那么严肃无趣嘛...

随着婚礼的筹备深泽辰哉和岩本照的交流变得频繁，关系也不知不觉间比前几天要更加亲近了许多，即使是在筹备婚礼以外的时间也会普通的对话。经过了一个星期的相处之后深泽辰哉发现岩本照以外的好相处，虽然两个人的兴趣爱好相差甚远，岩本照就如同外表所展示的是一个热爱健身的outdoor派，工作之余的休闲时间几乎都钻研健身考了各种证书，还喜欢到处走。相反深泽辰哉则更喜欢呆在室内，玩玩游戏看看漫画什么的，唯一的兴趣爱好就是去电玩中心夹公仔。不过两人年龄差不多，还是有很多话题可以聊，你一言我一语的距离很快就拉近了不少。有时候深泽辰哉忍不住想，如果不是因为婚约，他和岩本照说不定能成为不错的朋友呢。可是如果不是因为婚约，深泽辰哉也许一辈子也不会碰到岩本照吧... 而另一边岩本照也在默默的观察着自己的‘未婚妻’，期间他有听管家转述深泽辰哉是为了帮妹妹才嫁给自己的，岩本照也有一个妹妹，他不禁对这样的深泽辰哉增添了一丝好感。

就这样忙碌又和谐的日子一步步离婚礼越来越近，其实在婚礼的前一天岩本照就有点感觉到深泽辰哉的信息素若隐若现的在空气中弥漫，当时因为不熟悉他并有太在意，再加上家里正在布置第二天的婚礼已经送来了许多鲜花和香氛，岩本照以为是那些装饰的气味。等岩本照意识到那是深泽辰哉信息素的味道的时候已经是婚礼当天的早上了，因为要准备妆发造型所以深泽辰哉起得比岩本照早许多，等到岩本照坐在餐桌前吃早餐的时候他已经泡完澡了，头发还有些湿湿的。这时岩本照才注意他身上不是入浴剂或者是沐浴乳的味道，而是昨天一直闻到的那股陌生清淡的花草香味。

“你没事吧？” 

“嗯？” 看样子深泽辰哉并没有意识到自己快到发情期了。

“你的信息素...” 岩本照看着深泽辰哉一脸无辜的样子突然觉得有点害羞，“你快到发情期了吧...？”

“啊！糟了.....” 被岩本照点明了深泽辰哉才突然意识到，最近以为脑子里一直想着很多事情竟然把自己的生理期忘了，今天就是婚礼人多气味也杂乱，对一个快要发情的Omega来说简直是地狱级考验。可是这么想的同时深泽辰哉内心也悄悄松了一口气，如果发情期的话应该没问题吧....

岩本照吩咐管家准备了一些抑制发情期的救急药品之后便和深泽辰哉分开准备接下来的婚礼，等再见到的时候已经是婚礼现场，不得不说这套婚纱和造型真的很适合，他承认在红毯的尽头等着深泽辰哉走过来的时候自己确确实实心动了。不过很快他就没心情管自己心动这码子事了，因为他注意到了深泽辰哉脖子后面的胶布，两个人靠近的时候从深泽辰哉身上散发出来的热气，以及他婚纱之外裸露的皮肤上让人无法忽视的红晕... 这种种的一切迹象，作为一个还算是有经验的alpha，岩本照一眼就看出深泽辰哉发情期并没有被阻断，他只是单纯的用贴片阻断了自己的信息素散发出来而已。走流程的时候趁着大家注意力都在主持人的身上，岩本照悄悄问了深泽辰哉为什么不用抑制剂，可他并没有得到答复，深泽辰哉只是把脸扭开了，岩本照只看见了他红红的耳朵。考虑到深泽辰哉的生理状况，岩本照指示管家加快了婚礼的流程，把所有需要新郎新娘一起进行的活动都尽快完成了。等到下半场的时候，完成了两轮敬酒之后岩本照就让佣人不动声色地将深泽辰哉带走，这个时候宾客基本也稀稀疏疏，来捧场的过完流程也走得差不多了，剩下玩的也基本上喝了不少酒，没有人注意到‘新娘’悄悄离场。再加上本来都是岩本照这边熟识的朋友，所以大家有什么都是冲着他来的，场面也算是控制住了。

应付完了婚礼之后能最快的回到房间这大概是岩本照觉得自己把婚礼场合定在家里最大的好处吧。

虽然心里有些准备，但是打开门看见深泽辰哉在自己房间的时候岩本照还是愣了一下。这个时候深泽辰哉早就将“新娘子”那一身造型缓了下来，卸了妆洗了澡换上了宽松的居家服缩在沙发上。岩本照一进房间就被深泽辰哉信息素的味道冲了一点，也不知道那个人是天然还是故意的，他难道不知道发情期的Omega信息素味道是催情的吗？更何况刚才陪着在楼下喝了不少酒，岩本照真的没有自信现在的自己能有多好的控制力.... 


	4. 新婚之夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 瞎🐔⑧写

岩本照忍不住靠近深泽辰哉，但是那个人似乎察觉到了一丝危险，缩的更紧了。两个人尴尬的在信息素弥漫的空气里对视着，岩本照从来没有遇到过这种情况，也不是没有帮Omega度过发情期，可是深泽辰哉不一样，他的潜意识里这样告诉自己。为了试图打破这种尴尬的局面，岩本照想自己还是说点什么...

“你.... ” 他一开口就觉得自己的声音怎么干成这样，听着像是不怀好意，“你怎么不到床上去？” 

话一讲完，岩本照就想扇自己一耳光，他还忍不住解开了领带，这场景怎么看怎么怪，搞得像他要强奸一个发情期的Omega一样。另一边深泽辰哉也好不到哪里去，他自然知道今晚要干嘛，毕竟签合同的时候上面白纸黑字写着他要给岩本家生个儿子的，不做爱这个儿子哪里来？要是说心理准备，他一直都在准备，但是当佣人把他带到岩本照房间的时候深泽辰哉的心态还是有点崩溃的，所以他今天才没有吃抑制剂，深泽辰哉听说Omega发情的时候会丧失理智，见到alpha就能往上扑，自己这都多久了怎么还保留着理智呢？！深泽辰哉甚至怀疑自己是不是以前抑制剂吃多了有什么生理缺陷了。岩本照靠近的时候带着一股alpha的味道，但是更多的是酒气，深泽辰哉有洁癖，他缩起来只是单纯不喜欢那股酒味，岩本照识趣的站在离他有一段距离的位置，尝试想和他交流。深泽辰哉望着岩本照，脸一红不知道怎么回答他的问题... 好在岩本照也是个聪明人，他很快就注意到了深泽辰哉并没有直接坐在沙发上，而是垫了一条浴巾，无需多想也知道是什么个事儿。顿时岩本照觉得自己更加口干舌燥， 他慢慢靠近深泽辰哉，这次这个人像是任命了一样任由岩本照捏住了他下巴亲上了那对丰满的唇瓣。一吻结束岩本照还忍不住回味，吻里参杂着深泽辰哉信息素的味道，再加上岩本照所熟悉的自己惯用的沐浴露的味道，两种味道混合在一起变成了针对他特制的春药。可是就当岩本照想要继续下去的时候，他突然感觉到深泽辰哉小小的挣扎了一下，保留着最后的理智岩本照停下动作看着他...

“好臭... 酒味...” 深泽辰哉有洁癖，岩本照突然想起来了。忍着生理上的冲动他把深泽辰哉从沙发上抱起来放到床上，深泽辰哉手里还拽着那条浴巾不放手，宽松的居家裤上已经看得到一片深色的痕迹... 岩本照犹豫了一下还是没把那条浴巾抽走，他喜欢就让他拿着吧。

“等我一下。” 岩本照强忍着把脸埋在深泽辰哉肩上深吸一口气，然后一边脱衣服一边走去浴室。

深泽辰哉怀疑岩本照是不是在浴室里自慰，他觉得自己在床上等待的时间格外的长，而且床上全是岩本照的味道，是深泽辰哉闻到过最不具攻击性的alpha味道，甚至有点好闻。后来等的不耐烦了深泽辰哉干脆趴在床上，将自己的脸埋在了枕头里，两腿忍不住相互摩擦，可是并没有起到什么实质性的作用。浴室门打开的一瞬间也是深泽辰哉理智线断掉的瞬间，伴随着门打开一股热气卷着浓浓的alpha气息直接冲进深泽辰哉的鼻腔，再加上之前没有散尽的酒气，深泽辰哉觉得自己的理智甚至意识都在飘离，他感觉到自己身体里有一股温热的液体涌出... 而就像深泽辰哉猜想的那样，岩本照在浴室的时候就忍不住先发泄了一次，只是回到卧室的时候又是一股销魂的信息素气息直冲大脑，比刚才更加浓烈直接让他刚刚射完的阴茎又立刻有了感觉。

岩本照压上来的时候深泽辰哉没有反抗，甚至有种莫名其妙的满足感，那双布满茧子的手在深泽辰哉身上各种煽风点火，游走到的每一个地方都能让深泽辰哉为之颤抖。岩本照惊讶于深泽辰哉的敏感度，自己的手抚摸过的每一处皮肤都好像能让他高潮，即使在接吻也能听到深泽辰哉的呻吟一直断断续续地泄出，就宛如一个处子。可是更让岩本照惊讶的事情还在后面。他迫不及待地扯掉了深泽辰哉的居家服，中途几度听见了布料被撤烂的声音，可是他根本不在乎，他现在只想把自己硬到发痛的阴茎立刻塞进深泽辰哉的身体里。岩本照的确这么做了，深泽辰哉的身体就像他自慰时候想象的那样又紧又热... 可是就在他迫不及待插入的时候深泽辰哉的呻吟突然变了，这具原本以及被爱抚软化的躯干突然紧绷了起来，眼泪直接从迷离的双眼里漫了出来。这下岩本照着实惊了一下，他拿手想要擦掉深泽辰哉脸上的眼泪，可是那眼泪就跟决堤一般根本停不下来。‘好疼..’ 岩本照听到深泽辰哉哭着说道。确实，深泽辰哉紧的吓人，论岩本照如何爱抚试图让他放松都紧紧的箍着他的阴茎，让他差点就要缴械。岩本照突然闪过一个想法..

”fukka是第一次吗？！“ 


	5. 初夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 瞎🐓⑧开车...

深泽辰哉是处子。

这件事对岩本照的冲击力太大，他愣了好一会才想起来先把自己的阴茎从那具颤抖的身体里抽出来。他从来没有想过深泽辰哉没有性经验，自己虽然仗着有资本来者不拒的疯过几年，可是即使是普通这个年纪的人多少谈过一两次恋爱也不会是处了。而深泽辰哉还比自己大一岁，论外表绝对是个漂亮的Omega，从谈吐间他也绝对是个有趣的人，不用打探就能想象的从前在学校一定也是个人气角色，怎么会... 岩本照从来没有遇到过没有经验的Omega，此时看着满脸泪痕的深泽辰哉甚至不知道要如何安慰。岩本照一边言语上哄着他，一边扒开深泽辰丰满的大腿和臀瓣检查刚才自己粗暴的行为是否给对方带了什么伤害。本来不看还好，一看岩本照觉得自己的理智线又要断掉了，深泽辰哉身上到底藏了多少他不知道的惊喜。他看过AV也知道所谓粉红的蜜穴大都是化妆和打光只在出来的假象，可此时此刻深泽辰哉却没有任何化妆和打光，刚才被粗暴对待的小穴正紧缩着，中心的深粉色沿着褶皱向外逐渐变浅，用绽放的花蕾形容真的丝毫不过分，因为发情期而不断渗出的液体就仿佛是在吐着花蜜。他直接托起深泽辰哉的臀部将嘴凑了上去，这也是他第一次这么做，就在他的舌尖碰到花蕊的那一刻深泽辰哉整个人弹了起来，然后伴随着粘腻的尖叫和呻吟深泽辰哉挣扎着想要将大腿夹紧，可是立刻就被岩本照按住强行分开。

“啊...~!!.不要...脏...嗯!!...” 深泽辰哉不知道岩本照为什么要这样，他扭动着用手想将岩本照埋在他腿间的头推开，可惜陌生的快感夺走了他全部的力气，他插在岩本照发间的手更像是在爱抚。深泽辰哉的感官完全集中在了下半身，他能感觉的岩本照的舌尖有规律的模仿着抽插的律动一下一下的刺激着自己的穴口，不时还向深处探入。深泽辰哉慌了，刚才因为痛还没来得及收干净的眼泪一下子又掉了出来... 

见深泽辰哉又哭了岩本照以为自己又弄得他不舒服了，赶紧收手把人抱在怀里哄问他是不是疼，哪里不舒服？好在得到的是否定答案，深泽辰哉只是说感觉很奇怪并不是疼，岩本照权当是他初次经历性爱对快感还不适应。他让深泽辰哉跨坐在自己腿上抱着他，用手轻轻拍着他的背想让他缓一缓，深泽辰哉哭得脸都红了，即使他现在说不想做爱了岩本照也会接受，只可惜深泽辰哉的身子还在发情期，啜泣中还夹杂着呻吟。见深泽辰哉稍微缓过来了一些，岩本照试探性地问他还要不要继续，见对方红着脸点点头才进一步腾出一只手向下移动，其实对于第一次来说背入式会让深泽辰哉轻松一点，可是现在深泽辰哉正紧紧的搂着岩本照，他还能感觉到深泽辰哉紧张不安分的手指在自己背上抓来抓去，岩本照竟然有点喜欢这个感觉，让他身为alpha本能的保护欲爆棚舍不得换姿势，只能就着这个姿势用手指在深泽辰哉已经湿润的后穴浅浅的按压...

“...嗯~！” 怀里的人因为刺激发出了羞耻的声音，短短的一声很快就被截断...

“没关系，叫出来吧... ” 岩本照本来想说他叫的很好听，但又实在觉得这句话听起来太变态，最终也没说出口。

深泽辰哉趴在他肩上使劲摇头，用手臂把嘴捂了个严实，岩本照不禁有点小失望，不过他有的是办法让深泽辰哉撒手，不急于这一时。

“我进去了...？” 岩本照现在就连插入一根手指也要事先和深泽辰哉打好招呼让他有个心理准备，在得到对方的点头允许之后岩本照才就着那些早就淌得到处都是的体液将自己的食指谈了进去。也许是因为有了心里准备，深泽辰哉体内不像刚才那样紧绷，内壁湿润柔软让他有些心急，很快就加入了第二根手指，深泽辰哉并没有抗拒，伴随着增加的手指又是一声短促的呻吟泄露了出来。岩本照的手指有目的的在深泽辰哉体内寻找着那个能让他高潮的点，很快他就摸到了一处不明显的凸起，岩本照知道他找到了。不过想到深泽辰哉是第一次他并没有急于一个劲的往那个点进攻，而是先有意无意地从旁边擦过，好像是不仅一碰到一般，果然听见深泽辰哉小声的倒气，内壁也被刺激的开始一阵阵收缩，像是不满足一样，深泽辰哉的腰开始不自觉地扭来扭去。估摸着他应该适应的差不多了，岩本照又增加了一根手指然后开始不加掩饰的在那一点上按压，深泽辰哉的腰立刻就软了，整个人都瘫在了岩本照怀里也不扭了，任凭手指在他体内搅来搅去，呻吟再也收不住的从嘴里像唱歌一样往外蹦。听深泽辰哉叫床的声音，岩本照真不敢相信他从来没有性经验，是多有天赋才能让娇喘在他嘴里千回百转的，怕是太监都能被他叫硬。岩本照再也忍不住了，他跟深泽辰哉打了声招呼，没等人回应就将早就硬的发疼的阴茎整一根狠狠的塞了进去，随后满足的叹了口气。经过充分扩张的内壁又湿又软，因为快感一阵阵的收缩纠缠着岩本照的阴茎也给岩本照带来了极致的快感。由于姿势的关系，不同于刚才的手指岩本照的阴茎插得很深，把深泽辰哉身体里塞得满满的，除了过多的快感意外深泽辰哉的体内还泛出了一种前所未有的满足干，他感觉自己的身体好像以及不是自己的了，甚至在岩本照浅浅抽出的时候还会觉得空洞不满足而不满的扭动着腰。

岩本照就着姿势向上狠狠的顶了几下胯之后觉得还是不满足，他直接翻身把深泽辰哉压倒在床上，将他的一条腿架在肩膀上开始一顿猛干。每一下都浅出深入，不仅重重的擦过深泽辰哉的前列腺，还要进到身体的最深处。刚开始深泽辰哉还用一只手臂压着自己的嘴，后来岩本照真的抽插的太用力了，他感觉自己几乎都要被撞飞出去，只好两只手都紧紧抓着身下的床单。本来深泽辰哉还试图咬住下唇让自己不要发出太过羞耻的呻吟，但岩本照似乎对此很不满，他直接用手掰开他咬着下唇的牙齿，将手指插进他嘴里模仿下身抽插的样子，深泽辰哉也不自觉地吮吸着岩本照的手指，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流出，深泽辰哉看不见自己现在的表情有多淫荡，他不知道自己的每一个神情，每一声浪叫，都是在给岩本照喂春药... 随着逐渐习惯的快感深泽辰哉以为做爱就是这样了，接下来只要岩本照射了然后就结束了。可是他不知道的是自己的身体正在发生变化，但是岩本照知道，而他也正是在等这个变化。随着抽插深泽辰哉的体内愈发柔软，另一个通道也渐渐敞开，岩本照的龟头在入口的地方开始反复摩擦，此时深泽辰哉还不知道自己将要面对的是什么。从岩本照龟头摩擦的地方很快泛出了一股酸软的感觉，甚至让深泽辰哉觉得自己的眼泪又要不受控制流出来了，可是这些根本不是他需要担心的，因为下一秒岩本照就将自己的阴茎挤进了那个入口，深泽辰哉的眼泪直接从他的眼眶里滚了出来。

“啊!!!.... 等... 等一下...欸？....啊~....!!! 为什么....啊....” 又一波不同于刚才更加强烈的快感几乎把深泽辰哉的意识从他的身体里冲飞，他甚至不知道这是什么...

“我现在，在fukka的生殖腔里... 然后... 我射在里面，fukka就会怀孕... 知道吗？..” 岩本照一边继续猛力的抽插，一边还跟深泽辰哉解释，虽然他的解释在现在听起来变态感十足。

其实刚才在还没有进入生殖腔之前，深泽辰哉就因为快感的刺激已经射过了一回，即使是在发情期，他的身体也还在疲惫中没有恢复。可惜岩本照还没有射，正操红了眼的他根本顾不上这些，生殖腔的温度比直肠还要炙热，岩本照迫不及待地想要侵略。而只是在深泽辰哉体内肆虐已经不足以满足alpha霸道的占有欲，岩本照开始在深泽辰哉身上四处啃咬留下自己的印记，其中最让他瞩目的莫过于深泽辰哉那两颗和蜜穴一样色泽艳丽的乳头。两颗乳珠因为快感的刺激都坚挺了起来，颜色艳红像是在吸引别人去揉拧，岩本照自然不会放过，他用布满茧子的手掌先是搓揉着两颗乳珠，然后满意地看着深泽辰哉不住的颤抖，呻吟和喘息从嘴里不断漫出，然后再用手夹着两颗小球不停拉扯，还使坏的用指甲扣着中间凹下去的位置，他知道Omega哪里最敏感。最后他还是不肯放过已经被折磨得红肿的乳头，还用嘴上前吮吸，用牙齿继续轻轻撕磨，岩本照真恨不得自己现在有两张嘴能够把两颗乳珠都同时照顾到。另一边深泽辰哉本来以及疲软的分身也因为上下双重的快感刺激又重新硬了起来，只是他感觉自己已经射不出来了，取而代之的是一股失禁般的热潮。

“hi... hikaru... 不要...呜呜呜....我....” 深泽辰哉的呻吟带着哭腔，他想求岩本照放过他，可是他不知道更刺激的还在后面。

“照... 照.... 呜~.....停下...”

“怎么了fukka？不舒服吗？” 虽然语气是关切的，但是岩本照的动作丝毫没有一丝放过深泽辰哉的一丝，阴茎还在狠狠操弄着深泽辰哉的生殖腔，每一下不顶到子宫口都不罢休。

“我... 啊~...” 深泽辰哉被操的根本讲不出话，他想告诉岩本照自己要尿出来了，可是又觉得太丢人讲不出口。而他的说不出口却换来了岩本照的变本加厉，岩本照空出一只手抚上了一直没有被问津的分身，开始上下撸动，深泽辰哉终于尖叫着讲出了自己真的要失禁了，谁知对方居然说那就尿出来好了，顿时让深泽辰哉更加羞愧，只好扭着腰想要挣脱岩本照的手，可却是徒劳。终于在深泽辰哉夹杂着哭喊和尖叫的娇喘中他又一次射了出来，只是射出来的并不是白浊的精液，而是一些透明的前列腺液。再度射精的深泽辰哉已经精疲力尽，可是岩本照却还没有射精还继续在他的生殖腔里进进出出，深泽辰哉被一波波绵延不断的高潮冲击得有些意识不清，眼前甚至闪过白光连岩本照的脸都变得模糊了，身体也在不自觉抽搐痉挛，似乎都在催促着岩本照快点射出来。

深泽辰哉以为只要岩本照射出来这场磨人的性爱就能结束，但岩本照心里清楚对于发情期的Omega来说成结那一阵的快感才是真正能让人疯狂的，他也很期待深泽辰哉的反应。终于深泽辰哉感觉到岩本照有一丝一样，不一会就一股热液涌入冲刷着他的生殖腔，就当深泽辰哉以为自己可以松一口气的时候他发现岩本照并没有要抽身出来的意思，下一秒体内突然开始发胀他才意识到岩本照在他的生殖腔里成结了。结紧紧的顶着生殖腔还有子宫口的位置，深泽辰哉平坦的小腹也因为结的不断胀大微微凸起，这一切都被岩本照尽收眼底深深记在心里。深泽辰哉早就崩溃了，他哭喊着想要挣脱，可惜他怎么是岩本照的对手，那双强壮的手臂将他紧紧箍在怀里把他整个人死死的锁在这波窒息的快感中。岩本照也同时感觉到两个人紧贴着的腹部有一股温热的液体溢了出来，深泽辰哉失禁了... 还没等到成结结束深泽辰哉已经没有意识了。岩本照从深泽辰哉身体里抽出来的时候尝试喊了两声并没有得到回应，他怜惜的摸着深泽辰哉哭花的脸，觉得自己是不是有些过分了，可是同时却又败在了alpha本能的征服欲，此时昏迷的深泽辰哉那种顺从极大的满足了岩本照。他本来只是想要简单的帮深泽辰哉清理一下，好让他睡的舒服一些，毕竟发情期并不是一场性爱就能解决的，刚才充其量只是第一波热潮。可是当他的手指插入深泽辰哉体内试图把里面的精液带出来的时候，内壁居然还恋恋不舍的纠缠了他的手指，岩本照忍不住又硬了起来，他一边愧疚的跟昏睡的深泽辰哉道歉，一边又把自己的阴茎塞进了他体内... 


	6. 预料之外 (上)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过度章节  
> 单纯走剧情  
> 不开车

第二天一早深泽辰哉在半梦半醒间听见岩本照打电话的声音，他顺着光影的方向望去，看见那人站在窗边逆着光的背影仿佛罩上了一层朦胧的薄雾，深泽辰哉眯着眼睛看了一会，他不知道人的视觉和听觉是否有关联，但是这会儿岩本照的声音也像他的背影一样神秘得模糊不清。...啊，他没有穿衣服。看了好一会儿深泽辰哉终于意识到了自己一直盯着岩本照的裸体，虽然他视力不太好，但是光着屁股还是区分的出来的。深泽辰哉看着那两颗紧实的屁股蛋，渐渐意识又飘远了，在眼睛闭上之前他想着岩本照的电话到底还要讲多久，现在他觉得有点冷，要是岩本照回床上来就好了.... 后来深泽辰哉好像又醒来了一次，他不确定自己是在做梦还是真的醒来了，他记得自己讲了一句什么可是有记不得讲了什么。等到他再醒来的时候已经过了中午，岩本照靠在床头手指划着手里的iPad好像在看什么文件，就像他上次醒来看到的那样，那大概自己是做了场梦吧...

深泽辰哉有些尴尬，他不知道做完爱之后的第二天早上醒来应该是怎样的场景，虽然现在也不是早上了，但至少不会像自己现在这样。深泽辰哉唐突的将身体撑了起来，他只是觉得岩本照坐着而自己这样躺着似乎有些失礼，动作幅度分散了岩本照专注在屏幕上的注意力，深泽辰哉突然意识到自己没穿衣服又下意识地扯了一下被子想将上半身盖住，气氛一下子就尴尬了起来，大家都刻意的将眼神错开，甚至同时开口说了‘对不起’，仿佛像是昨晚在酒吧初次遇见又因为醉酒不省人事才意外放生了一夜情的两个陌生人。好在岩本照率先打破了这片让人窒息的沉默，他体贴又周全几乎符合了所有Omega幻想中那种完美的Alpha，岩本照熟练地将枕头垫在深泽辰哉的背后抱着他做起了，及时地将食物和水端到深泽辰哉面前，就差直接喂进深泽辰哉嘴里了，举手投足之间就好像他们是一对交往了十年终于步入婚姻殿堂的爱侣，完美到虚伪让深泽辰哉觉得鼻酸... 他一定有过许多伴侣才会如此熟练吧？深泽辰哉安慰自己只是因为有洁癖才会在此时感到这般违和不适，或许习惯了就没事了。

岩本照想深泽辰哉是累坏了才一直沉默，他本来是想稍微克制一些的，毕竟深泽辰哉是第一次真正意义上的经历发情。无奈本人反而一点自觉也没又粘人又难缠，嘴里一边浪叫着不行了，两条腿却死死的缠着自己的腰不放，就算结束之后也一秒都不愿意从自己身上下来，这才导致他失控直接把人艹晕了。岩本照帮深泽辰哉简单清洁身体的时候看着对方身上那些甚至有些触目惊心猩红的痕迹内心本来有些后悔，可惜下一刻他将手指插进后面那条温润的穴道试图将里面一些本不属于深泽辰哉的液体抠出来的时候，四周的软肉却依旧不知死活地在那纠缠着他的手指，反正人已经没有意识了岩本照直接顺势抱着着他那点少得可怜的罪恶感和愧疚心在浴室里将深泽辰哉又倒腾了一遍。临睡之前岩本照给助理发了封信息通知他改签一下机票，本来婚礼第二天岩本照人应该飞去国外谈一个并购的项目，他不确定深泽辰哉的发情期会持续多久，只是就现在散发出来的信息素味道而言岩本照很确定接下来还会有热潮，他暂且将机票改到了三天后。这也是岩本照第一次因为私人原因推迟工作行程，助理自然是知道婚礼这些事也不敢怠慢，不过为了保险起见还是打电话来跟他确认了一下。岩本照接完电话转身看深泽辰哉还是没有醒来的样子，肩膀和手臂都露在被子外面睡得并不安稳，被岩本照单方面解读为需要自己的陪伴，便又自觉地回到了床上，将深泽辰哉微凉的皮肤重新包裹在了被子里面，深泽辰哉也顺从的在顺梦中往有温度的地方靠去...

中途深泽辰哉醒了一次，至少岩本照本来是这样以为的，他拿着iPad在翻阅着手里那份已经核对过无数遍的并购合同，谁知一扭头却看见深泽辰哉正睁着眼睛看着自己。岩本照愣了一下一时间竟有些手足无措，他曾经有过各式各样的床伴，有些是为了解决自己的生理需求也有些是说服自己帮助对方解决生理需求，都是简单的供求关系结束之后可以爽快的拍拍屁股走人。可是深泽辰哉不一样，虽说也是以利益关系为基础，但是岩本照丝毫不想掩饰这个人在自己心里有一块特殊的位置。他尽量展示出自己温情的一面，局促不安地腾出一只手抚上深泽辰哉的脸颊，那人像一只乖巧的猫一样闭着眼睛蹭着他粗糙的手掌...

“我看见你光着屁股在窗边打电话...”  
“... 什么？” 等岩本照再反应过来的时候，深泽辰哉已经带着绵长的呼吸靠着他的手掌又睡过去了。等到第二次醒来的时候本人似乎已经不记得这件事了，又恢复一副拘谨局促的样子，岩本照不禁在心中小小的失落了一下。

其实到第三天的时候深泽辰哉的发情期就几乎过去了，热潮的欲求也不似前两天那么强烈，可是岩本照还是耍了些小手段硬是赖着翻来覆去到最后深泽辰哉实在是精疲力尽了才放过，他这次出差可能没有两三个月回不来，当初安排行程的时候岩本照没有想到自己的利益联姻对象会是这样一个人，若是早点认识深泽辰哉他肯定死皮赖脸地去求老妈让老爸给自己一个月的假期。第二天去机场之前岩本照又后悔了，深泽辰哉还没有醒，罪魁祸首就是昨晚的自己，若是不那么放肆说不定这人还能起来送送自己... 这么想着岩本照硬是乱亲乱摸的把床上的人弄醒了，

“fukka，fukka... 我要走了。” 岩本照捧着连眼睛都睁不开的深泽辰哉说道。  
“... 嗯... 嗯？..” 不同于岩本照的热切，深泽辰哉完全在状况外。  
“我要三个月之后才回来...”  
“三个月...？”  
“嗯！我会尽量早点回来的，等我哦...” 岩本照想深泽辰哉其实没醒吧，就像那天早上那样，深泽辰哉浅浅的留下一句“好寂寞啊...”，又靠着岩本照的手掌睡了过去。这样也好，比起醒着的时候那份礼仪周全的疏离，他更喜欢这个爱撒娇的瞌睡迷糊鬼。


	7. 预料之外 (下)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依旧走剧情，没有车。

深泽辰哉醒来的时候隔壁的床铺已经凉透了，就仿佛一直都是他自己一个睡在这张床上一样，他有一些零碎的记忆是关于岩本照告诉自己要去出差然后很长一段时间才能回来，走之前似乎还亲了自己一下。但是那个时候深泽辰哉真的太困了权当是在做梦了，现在回想起来竟觉得有点不舍，自己的第一次发情就这样过去了，深泽辰哉有些心慌但又觉得是自己矫情了，对象是岩本照怎么想都不算是坏事吧。接下来的日子又回到认识岩本照之前的样子，刚开始一个星期深泽辰哉还时不时会想起自己发情期时候发生的情境，岩本照每天抽空也会给他打个电话，深泽辰哉每次都还有些紧张。但是到了第二个星期两个人的之间的氛围基本上又回到了婚礼前的样子，可以正常的像朋友之间那样聊上几句，两个人似乎都有些刻意的在回避发情期的那几天。并不是岩本照不想要进一步发展，只是他现在人在十万八千里外，就算隔着电话也能感觉到深泽辰哉的回避， 所以他决定等自己回去了再说吧... 只是人算不如天算，事情的发展永远超出自己的预测。

距离岩本照出差已经差不多一个月，深泽辰哉不是说特别想念什么的，只是少了岩本照他在家里总是无所事事，家里佣人对他毕恭毕敬，但是真的能够说上话的也只有近身服侍的那几个小姑娘，毕竟不是自己家总是觉得拘束了。深泽辰哉第一次意识到有佣人的好处就是自己什么事情也不用操心，什么事情都不需要记得，身边的上到管家下至身边的小姑娘都会帮他记得，就连自己的发情期都不需要自己操心，管家提前一个星期就让近身的佣人把药放在了房间最起眼的地方，贴心得叫深泽辰哉直冒冷汗。可惜的是管家记得在准也算不出深泽辰哉的发情期根本没来，在意识到这件事情的第二天，原本放着抑制剂的地方立刻就换上了验孕棒。看着手中的验孕棒深泽辰哉真的是哭笑不得，心里想着怎么可会有人第一次发情就立刻怀孕了，要真是这样的话也不知道是岩本照太强了还是自己... 不过很快深泽辰哉就笑不出来了，因为验孕棒上显示他确实是怀孕了，他把说明书翻来覆去的看了好几遍，又将其他几盒验孕棒全部都用了之后，结果还是一模一样这才像做贼一样叫来了小姑娘，两个人又嘀咕了好一会深泽辰哉才做好心理建，只是他并没有去告诉管家而是先发了信息给岩本照，没什么特别的原因就是觉得岩本照应该是第一个被告知的，虽然其实是第二个了... 

深泽辰哉以为岩本照应该又在开会什么之类的不会这么快看到自己的信息，谁知道信息刚显示送达就变成了已读，下一秒岩本照的来电就出现在了深泽辰哉的手机屏幕。更让深泽辰哉想不到的是他接起电话岩本照的第一句话竟然是，

“谢谢。” 

深泽辰哉愣了好一会儿才反应过，呆呆地回了一句“不客气。”，之后又是一阵沉默直到深泽辰哉实在受不了了吐槽了一句，两个人都笑了，岩本照的喜悦仿佛顺着电波从电话里溢了出来。此时此刻深泽辰哉多希望岩本照可以就在他身边，纵使两个人再没有感情基础，处于单纯Omega对alpha的本能的依恋他也希望有人能陪着他，更别说深泽辰哉本身就是一个极其需要陪伴的人。可是这会儿岩本照能做的只有一有空就给他打电话，仅此而已，深泽辰哉也处于不知道哪里来的矜持，死都不把自己真实的感受说出来。接下来的日子里深泽辰哉收到了来此岩本照的母亲，自己的妈妈还有根本没有经验却一脸老练的口气教育自己的妹妹，以及管家... 各方人士的关系叮嘱以及告诫自己一定要安心养胎，比较身为男性的自己受孕到生产的过程都比一般女性要更加艰难。每每听到这些声音深泽辰哉都在心中默默吐槽，自己都多久没有出门了，自从要和岩本照结婚以来，深泽辰哉的活动范围最远也就是到岩本照别墅的后院。并不是说自己的行动收到拘束，而是深泽辰哉本身就不太爱出门，再加上别墅里设施齐全还有人伺候着，深泽辰哉完全没有出门的欲望，这样算不算是被养在笼子里的金丝雀呢？深泽辰哉忍不住在内心无数次的嘲笑自己，可能是因为怀孕了吧，居然能这般多愁善感，自己的德性怕是跟金丝雀沾不上边吧。

自从接到了深泽辰哉怀孕的消息之后岩本照没有一天不想赶紧回去，这可惜无论他怎么废寝忘食的催着合同， 最终算出来的结果也就只能比预计的早回去两个星期而已。另一边深泽辰哉也开始坐胎，只是心里始终觉得有些不安，因为岩本照在上次帮他度过发情期的时候并没有完全标记他，深泽辰哉记得以前生理课的时候有说过alpha的标记对妊娠有重要作用，他也不知道岩本照处于什么原因没有标记自己。为了不成天被不稳定的荷尔蒙干扰而胡思乱想，深泽辰哉最近发现了一个新的活动，就是拉着小姑娘跑去后院糟蹋草坪。岩本照家的后院虽然大，但是花却寥寥无几，深泽辰哉逛了这么些天了，眼见天气渐渐入秋面前一片泛黄看着不慎寂寥，还触景生情伤春悲秋了起来。深泽辰哉一不做二不休决定在这里种些花，虽说早就过了播种的季节，可是好在城市的四季不明显，而且管家说了，只要他想在后院搭个温室都行，太太和少爷都放话了，他现在就算想把岩本照的别墅拆了重新建一边也没人拦着他，托这个肚子的福深泽辰哉也开始在这个家里指手画脚起来。等到两个多月的时候深泽辰哉已经不再对岩本照可能会突然回家给自己一个惊喜这种狗血的剧情抱有幻想，而是逐渐专心园艺在岩本照的花园里种下了各种这个季节根本不可能会开的花，就像所有准备当母亲的人一样白痴，深泽辰哉在一块精心挑选的位置上中了一片向日葵。尽管他悉心照料了半个月依旧半点芽没发，他还是跟身旁的小姑娘打趣，医生说预产期是明年春季等宝宝出生的时候，那时候向日葵也开花了吧？至少深泽辰哉是这样期望的...

不是说自己有多娇贵，但是深泽辰哉也是衣食无忧的长到这么大的，第一次怀孕又没有alpha在身边自然是不会舒服的。也不知道是自己的心理作用还是真的生理不适，进入第二个月之后深泽辰哉总是觉得身子倦怠的不行，就连每周去医院私家车接送，就踏进电梯走的那几步路他都觉得累得慌，岩本家有多有钱他也是在这个时候意识到的，自己似乎是闯进了另一个次元的世界。某一次产检之后深泽辰哉实在是倦的不行，直接回家倒头就睡还直接睡到了第二天早上才醒来，醒来之后又嘴快跟身边的小姑娘抱怨了两句怀孕真累啊云云的，谁曾想深泽辰哉打那之后就没再去过医院，岩本家直接把医院搬家里来了，可以说是对他照顾得无微不至。即使是这样细心的照料也始终是敌不过没有alpha在身旁的不稳定，深泽辰哉其实早就有了前兆，只是身边的人总是过度反应，一有些风吹草动就夸张到恨不得把整个妇产科都搬进别墅里，让他也不禁反思自己是不是开始恃宠而骄，毕竟这份福气只会持续到他生下岩本家的儿子为止。刚开始肚子痛的时候深泽辰哉还是很诚实的向医生汇报，也不知道多少遍被告知只是因为alpha不在再加上没有标记信息素不稳定而已的答案之后，深泽辰哉渐渐开始习惯这种如影随形的阵痛，就仿佛是在强调自己正在孕育一个新的生命。这天他一如往常蹲在后花园里伺候着那片芽都长不出来的向日葵，肚子从一早上就不得安宁，也难得的闹得深泽辰哉起了个早。深泽辰哉一边把托园丁买回来的高价肥料像不要钱一样往种子上盖，一边跟旁边的小姑娘吐槽这肚子里的种子有多不安宁，散播着今日份的恐婚恐孕，活脱脱的就是一副守活寡的样子。小姑娘在一旁笑得可欢了，说他口是心非明明喜欢的不得了却始终三缄其口。明明还没到正午太阳却已经晃得深泽辰哉发晕，都说秋老虎毒得很深泽辰哉想今天就差不多到这里了，他吩咐小姑娘扶他起来，对，他现在菜到蹲下起身都得有人照应着。还没等深泽辰哉站稳他就听见隔壁小姑娘那刺耳的尖叫，威力可不比今天这日头还毒，叫得他只觉得自己的肚子更疼了。

“少夫人你在流血！！！！”

深泽辰哉听见小姑娘尖叫地喊出这句话，感觉有什么温热的液体顺着自己的大腿淌了下来，他低头一看，啊，果然是血，深红的温热的顺着腿从裤管里流出来。他更佩服自己在这种时候脑海里最后的念头竟然是，都说了多少次了别叫自己‘少夫人’...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 凑合着看吧，没有捉虫可能有错别字，等我睡醒再说。


	8. 渐入佳境(上)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依旧是走剧情，可能开车  
> 😶  
> 你猜我开不开车...

深泽先生流产了。

岩本照收到了管家发来的信息，看到文字的一瞬间心里‘咯噔’了一下，趁着会议上的大家都专注在大屏幕上的时候，岩本照迅速回了一条询问深泽辰哉的情况，得知深泽辰哉这会自己甚至都不知道自己要流产了，是管家在和医生交流被告知母体对胎儿产生了强烈的排斥，如果不强行终止妊娠会对母体造成极大风险。有那么一瞬间，他迷信的觉得这些都是自己的错，并不是医生说的因为自己没有标记深泽辰哉导致对方信息素不稳定那种有科学依据的愧疚。而是那一瞬间岩本照会想起了自己的从前，就如同所有的纨绔子弟一般如出一辙，他总是认定自己能够百花丛中过不沾一片叶，而这种自信自然是来自傲人的家世。不是没有被一夜情对象或者炮友找上门说怀孕了，可是最终都不了了之再也没有见过那些人，结果不难想象，岩本家不会要来路不明的小孩。这一定是报应吧，对自己的报应却报在了深泽辰哉身上，明明今天合同就签完了，明天的飞机自己就可以回家了...

下飞机之后岩本照思考了一会儿最终跟司机说回了本家，反正他已经预先通知了管家不要告诉深泽辰哉自己什么时候回来，岩本照觉得自己还没有做好准备面对深泽辰哉。回到家的时候妈妈看到他倒是一点也没有惊讶，风轻云淡的让佣人帮他打理好了房间又准备好了晚餐，直到他回房间也没有提起任何关于流产的时期。最终还是他自己过不去那道坎，在床上翻来覆去的一直到半夜还是爬起来开车回了自己家，他果然还是想见见深泽辰哉。到家的时候已经将近两点了，岩本照以为人应该都睡，悄悄摸摸地像做贼一样摸黑回到房间。借着开门那瞬息走廊夜灯的光源他一眼就看见深泽辰哉缩在床上，即使自己不在家这个人也乖乖的睡在一边。岩本照原本有些失望深泽辰哉是背对着他的位置睡的，可是走近却发现那人怀里居然还抱着自己平时常用的那个枕头，心里突然一片柔软。他尽量放轻动做随手拿了一个装饰用的枕头垫着躺在了深泽辰哉旁边，岩本照稍微试探了一下，深泽辰哉似乎是真的睡熟了才大胆地将人搂在怀里。不知道是不是心理作用，搂住深泽辰哉之后岩本照突然觉得特别困，他嘟哝了一句便睡过去了。

深泽辰哉其实没睡，或者说岩本照开门的时候他就醒了，他先是惊了一下，但很快便反应过来是岩本照回来了，被从背后搂住的时候他僵硬了一下但是对方似乎没有察觉。深泽辰哉突然觉得有点尴尬，他不知道要怎么面对岩本照，其实他也是今天早上才从医院回来，管家应该也跟岩本照讲过了。自己怀孕的时候是自己亲口岩本照的，流产之后他好几次打开对话框，信息也编辑了好多遍却始终没有发出去。岩本照也没再给自己发过信息或是打电话，深泽辰哉猜他的心情也很复杂吧... 装睡只是躲得过初一躲不过十五的蠢办法，深泽辰哉在心里盘算着明早醒来要怎么面对岩本照，难道自己要一直装睡到岩本照去公司为止吗？就在深泽辰哉还在纠结之后要怎么面对岩本照的时候，他听到那个人在身后念了一句：

对不起，fukka。

第二天早上醒来的时候深泽辰哉一睁眼就看到岩本照的锁骨，眼睛稍微往上飘一点是喉结，往下一移就是胸肌，岩本照呼吸的气息每一下都轻轻掠过他头顶痒痒的。两个人的姿势早就不像昨晚那样，自己整个人都被圈在岩本照的怀里，深泽辰哉有些不好意思扭动着身体想要和岩本照拉开一些距离，岩本照没有要醒的样子只是皱了皱眉头搂着深泽辰哉的手紧了紧似乎不想他离开。深泽辰哉叹了口气还是放弃了想要继续挣脱的念头，毕竟岩本照刚刚出差回来肯定很累吧，自己并没有任何私心只是出于人道而已，他这样告诉自己。维持着同一个姿势撑了一会之后深泽辰哉终于忍不住大胆地开始直视岩本照熟睡的脸，这个人果然长得很帅啊，完全就是玛丽苏小说里面的男主角嘛，家里有钱长得帅还身材好，怎么回事嘛，老天爷也太偏心了吧！这么想着他忍不住把手伸向这张开挂的脸，哼！偷偷捏一把好了...结果他刚把手收回来就听到有人忍不住笑出声来。

“你...！你干嘛装睡！” 深泽辰哉吓了一跳，把在心里演了无数遍的尴尬全忘了，只想着糟糕这个人到底醒了多久...

“怎么，只准你装睡不准我装睡吗？” 岩本照没有马上睁开眼睛看着深泽辰哉，只是闭着眼睛翻了下身，凭感觉收回了原本搭在深泽辰哉腰间的手，转而抓住了刚才捏自己脸的那只手放在胸前，没有要起来的意思。

“什么啊...你发现了啊...”

“嗯...”

两个人又一阵无语，深泽辰哉别扭了一会跟岩本照说既然醒来了就起来吧，结果对方说没睡醒让自己再陪他躺一会，说来也怪，深泽辰哉居然也就这样再睡过去了。等到再醒来的时候，这次轮到岩本照看着他了，岩本照似乎早就醒了直勾勾地看着他，深泽辰哉一睁开眼睛就和他对了个正着脸立马就红了。等到终于吃上早餐的时候深泽辰哉才问出了他心中从刚才一直有的疑问，你今天不用上班吗？

“拜托，你是多不想见到我？我好歹也是你老公吧现在。” 岩本照莫名其妙的吐槽了一句。

“哈？！我哪有？明明是你一直工作狂吧...” 深泽辰哉本来还想挖苦一句岩本照新婚第三天人就跑去了地球的另一边三个月，可是话到嘴边突然又说不出口...

岩本照也感觉到了深泽辰哉的异样，“... 好好好，是我的错。我刚出差回来有一个星期的假期，都在家陪你好不好？”

“....谁要你陪啊....” 

“那你陪我行吧？我出差了三个月好寂寞啊...” 说着岩本照还故意做出了一副幽柔造作的模样，惹得深泽辰哉假装干呕，气氛缓解了不少... 两个人都巧妙地回避了流产的时期，仿佛回到了婚礼之前那样。

就如岩本照承诺的那样，他确实一直在家陪着深泽辰哉，两个人在家待了两天，除了岩本照固定的健身时间以外其余的时间一切以深泽辰哉为主。期间深泽辰哉听见岩本照接过几次电话，似乎是朋友邀岩本照出去喝酒，但是岩本照都拒绝了。深泽辰哉试探性地问岩本照：“干嘛拒绝了，不想喝酒吗？”，反而坑到了自己。

“想喝啊，你要陪我喝吗？”

深泽辰哉现在一想到喝酒就会会想起婚礼那天喝了酒的自己和岩本照，不禁觉得有些脸红心跳，结果那人居然还一脸嫌弃的跟他说了句，不要胡思乱想。

不过身为一个户外爱好者的岩本照跟深泽辰哉这个宅男不一样，虽然他的原话确实是在家陪深泽辰哉没错，但是心里想的却只是多陪陪他，并没有说一定要在家里啊？！谁知道深泽辰哉可以宅成这样，每天起床除了看书看漫画打游戏之外居然半步都不会靠近大门，或者说活动范围基本就是小客厅的沙发，房间的沙发，以及餐厅。第二天的时候岩本照其实已经有些忍不住了，他问深泽辰哉要不要去外面走走，深泽辰哉应了一句好之后岩本照差点都要起身拿车钥匙了，谁知那人居然去后花园转了一圈回来又重新缩在了沙发上，留下岩本照在一旁满脸问号。第三天的时候岩本照主动出击，他一大早就把深泽辰哉塞进了车里，深泽辰哉问他们要去哪里？岩本照说随意，结果深泽辰哉倒是不客气一路上指挥着岩本照到了一个连停车场都没有的室内游戏中心... 等岩本照终于找到停车位回来的时候深泽辰哉怀里已经抱着两个大玩偶，还继续专注在机器前奋斗，在看到深泽辰哉的成果之前岩本照从来没想过原来这些机器里的玩偶是真的夹得出来的，他以前还在学校的时候约会也带过女生来，结果以在一台机子上消费过高店员主动将里面的玩偶直接拿出来给了他们结束... 看到深泽辰哉居然可以轻易将那些他本觉得不可能的玩偶都夹出来，岩本照也忍不住渐渐兴奋了起来，两个人在游戏中心到处乱串斩获了不少战利品，中途岩本照还回了一趟停车场将一部分战利品塞进后座。最终游戏中心的工作人员委婉的对二人下达了‘逐客令’，他们两个才心满意足的满载着战利品走出游戏中心。后座几乎都要被玩偶堆满，岩本照滑稽的把大家都排排坐好还贴心的系上了安全带，如果不看有几个较大的玩偶都被安全带勒到变形的话，确实是个贴心的“爸爸”呢。不知道什么时候开始，深泽辰哉开始开玩笑的叫岩本照“爸爸”，而岩本照也回敬他一声“妈妈”，对于流产的事虽然依旧绝口不提，但两个人都渐渐看开了些。

难得出门一趟，岩本照动用了一下家族的关系强行搞到了一家米其林餐厅的位置，虽然嘴上说的是早就订了，反倒被深泽辰哉调侃当初是想跟谁来呢？吃饭的时候岩本照突然觉得今天玩得实在开心竟然有些不想回家，于是脑子里突然灵机一动跟深泽辰哉说“明天去USJ吧！”。他本以为深泽辰哉会拒绝，自己都已经想好了如何跟深泽辰哉软磨硬泡，实在不行的话明早一早把人绑上车也行，谁知深泽辰哉居然爽快地就答应了。回去的路上，深泽辰哉形容岩本照像个春游前的小学生...


	9. 渐入佳境(中)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不是我不更新，上周断网了。  
> 学业繁忙，短短的挤一点。

深泽辰哉虽然嘴上答应的痛快，可是第二天早上被岩本照从床上拖起来的时候还是有些不情愿的，他不明白这又不是去春游，岩本照为什么非要九点钟把他从床上挖出来。等到吃完早餐他总算是明白了，只见岩本照拿着串车钥匙杵在门口等他穿鞋。

“你要开车去大阪？” 深泽辰哉还是忍不住问了。

“对啊。” 岩本照答应的理所当然，就好像从东京到大阪开车只要一个小时一样轻描淡写。

“八个小时？”

“我知道。” 深泽辰哉在一旁一脸难以置信地看着岩本照，“我们又不是当天回来，你担心什么。”

“我们不是当天回来？！” 深泽辰哉再一次傻眼。

“？？？” 这回轮到岩本照傻眼了，深泽辰哉脑子里在想什么，从东京去大阪怎么可能当天往返。

“我们没收拾行李？”

“古村都安排人收拾好了，在后备箱呢。” 岩本照不可思议地看着深泽辰哉，这时候深泽辰哉才意识到，对啊，自己现在在有钱人家里了，岩本照从小到大就没有自己收拾过行李。

经过一段深刻的价值观交换对话之后两个人终于坐上了车，深泽辰哉没想到岩本家的大少爷居然要亲自开八九个小时的车和他去大阪玩，这让他这个坐在副驾驶上的人总觉得良心不安，一上车就表示自己一定不会睡着，他的确也努力活跃气氛，不时地跟岩本照聊上几句，其实深泽辰哉困得要死。中午的时候岩本照停在一个休息站两个人随便的吃了些东西，中途的时候两个人在车上玩了个游戏，结果深泽辰哉输了所以中午饭他请客，还很不要脸的拿着自己咬了一口的烤鱿鱼对岩本照说还给他昨晚那顿米其林的，岩本照哭笑不得地接过他手里那串鱿鱼。吃完午饭之后深泽辰哉的困倦值达到了顶点，很快他就彻底放弃了在岩本照面前装模做样地保持清醒直接睡了过去，在到达酒店之前深泽辰哉醒来过一次，在岩本照还没反应过来的时候将车上正在播放的一首快节奏的英文歌换成了纯音乐，动作之快和流畅程度甚至让岩本照怀疑深泽辰哉刚才根本在梦游。深泽辰哉一直睡到了酒店门口才被岩本照叫醒，这会儿他倒是有些不好意西了，完全没有了刚才在车上换音乐的那股气势。

房间在最高层，看着电梯的数字一点点往上爬深泽辰哉心里还在想着不知道岩本照今天接下来有没有什么安排，自己睡了一路自然是不会幸苦，只是他开了七八个小时的车不知道累不累。只不过一进房间深泽辰哉就愣住了，他自然知道酒店房间的价格和档次和楼层都是成正比的，只是没想到一个游乐园的酒店也可以做到这么极致。房间是长条形的，一进门就是一大片的落地窗，先是客厅再到卫生间浴缸最后到卧室，任何一个位置都能俯瞰园区的全景。也不是没有来过USJ，只是从这个高度看下去深泽辰哉内心还是小小的震撼了一下。穿过卫生间的时候深泽辰哉瞄了一眼落地窗旁的大浴缸，一个在家里绝对不会有的尺寸，他忍不住耳朵尖红了一下，岩本照在一旁也看了一眼内心叹了口气，早上出门前管家帮他把车开到门口的时候特意叮嘱过，深泽辰哉现在不能泡澡泡温泉和做剧烈运动，警告的够委婉也够直接。其实岩本照原本没有往这方面想，可是被古村一提反而让他心怀不轨可是却又无法付诸行动，内心倒是惋惜了起来。两个人心猿意马地收拾了一下自己的行李，又在房间休息了一会岩本照顺便打了个客房服务的电话把晚餐也订好了，他虽然开了好几个小时的车但是却意外的精神不错，反正闲着也是闲着，岩本照干脆和深泽辰哉去园区逛了一圈，顺便在纪念品店里挥霍了一番。岩本照没有买纪念品的习惯，除非是去了什么特别的地方，否则他身边还真没有什么能让他送纪念品的人。可深泽辰哉不一样，他本以为深泽辰哉不过也就是帮妈妈妹妹买点有的没的，可是没想到深泽辰哉逛完之后两个人居然大包小包手里拎了好几袋。岩本照知道深泽辰哉喜欢这些玩偶也就没说什么，可是他还买了不少小饰品之类的东西一看就是年轻女孩子喜欢的东西，岩本照忍不住打趣说你妹妹戴得了这么多吗？他在婚礼的时候见过深泽辰哉的妹妹，长相和深泽辰哉十分相似却更加活泼，只是看上去是个时尚的女孩子怎么想也不会是天天戴着这些充满卡通元素的饰品出门的类型。谁知深泽辰哉却说这些不是给妹妹的，又说了一串名字听着耳熟，岩本照愣了一秒才反应过来这些都是家里佣人的名字，怎么还有男的... 也许是看出了岩本照的疑惑，深泽辰哉拿着芝麻街的粉色头箍告诉岩本照是那位先生的女儿很喜欢这个。

“照，你觉得古村先生喜欢什么样的纪念品啊？”

“啊...？” 岩本照看着深泽辰哉认真的在一堆可爱的商品里走来走去，脑海里浮现出管家那张死板的脸...

“古村先生会喜欢这个吗...？” 深泽辰哉似乎也没在意岩本照并没有回答自己的问题，自顾自地拿着一个蜘蛛侠的马克杯自言自语。

“大概....不会？” 岩本照突然有些嫉妒，也不知道嫉妒谁，明明是他的别墅，可是自从深泽辰哉来了之后大家都和深泽辰哉的关系迅速变得亲密，特别是自己出差的这几个月里，就连一向没什么情绪的古村管家都能感觉到格外照顾深泽辰哉。

“那这个呢？” 深泽辰哉换了另一个侏罗纪公园的马克杯问岩本照。

“嗯，就这个吧...” 岩本照也不知道古村喜欢什么，只是他收到这个马克杯的表情一定很精彩，不过深泽辰哉这么讨人喜欢，他送什么对方都会开心收下吧。岩本照默默在心里记下下次出差回来记得给深泽辰哉带礼物，还有家里的佣人...

两个人拎着东西也不好逛于是便回了房间，时间刚刚好订的晚餐也送到了，窗外能看见晴空万里的夕阳为这个价格不菲的房间再添上奢侈的一笔。吃晚餐的时候两个人兴致都很好，岩本照还硬是莫名其妙的要开房间里那瓶瓶子上雕刻着一对鹌鹑的香槟。晚餐后长时间驾驶的后遗症开始发挥作用，在喝了两杯香槟之后岩本照靠着沙发睡了过去，等他在醒来的时候是听见了浴室的水声，岩本照隔壁的位置还是温热的，一摸手机发现自己只是睡过去了十几分钟。他搓了把脸站起身来，走进浴室看见深泽辰哉正在给浴缸放水一只手还举着个香槟杯，美的像极了欧美电影里的场景。

“你不能泡澡...” 岩本照搂了搂他的腰，声音有些低沉沙哑，被浴缸里的水汽熏得有些暧昧不清。

“我知道...” 深泽辰哉没有看岩本照，任由他搂着自己，“但是你可以。”

“那你呢？” 岩本照一下就明白了深泽辰哉的意思，若是所有的利益联姻都能像自己这样捡个大便宜，那这世界上该早就没有狗血闹剧了。

“我？帮你按摩？” 深泽辰哉说的认真，他是真的觉得岩本照开了这么久的车幸苦了，谁知听在岩本照耳朵里却完全不是这个意思。

岩本照忍不住笑了两声，“按摩啊？...全身吗？” 

深泽辰哉愣了两秒才反应过来岩本照是什么意思，终于忍不住抬头对岩本照翻了个白眼让他赶紧去换衣服。等浴缸里的水放好了深泽辰哉也换了一身宽松的居家服，另一边岩本照倒是真的不客气，兴许是被伺候惯了，亦或许是对身材的自信，他毫不掩饰的光着屁股在深泽辰哉的注目礼下走进了浴缸。既然深泽辰哉自己请愿要取悦他，那岩本照自然是没有理由拒绝的，此时他正摆出电视里总裁的那种架势靠在浴缸里面前是一窗浪漫的烟花夜景，侧边还摆着香槟，身后深泽辰哉一副献媚的样子陪他玩着这个幼稚的角色扮演游戏。落地窗上倒映着深泽辰哉的身影，虽然模糊但是姿态却透露着大和抚子般的气质，岩本照觉得自己怕是醉了，醉得性别不分，醉得就连深泽辰哉真的只是认真的在帮他放松肩颈也让他觉得是在调情。岩本照几度尝试压下自己的酒气，然后又被玻璃上深泽辰哉的倒影勾去了魂，说来奇怪，明明那个影子模糊不清，却足以让岩本照看清深泽辰哉的手指修长皮肤白皙。

“够了。” 岩本照突然握住深泽辰哉搭在他肩上的手，手的主人也被他唐突的反应吓了一跳，岩本照觉得自己确实是突然了点，转而拍拍那双冰肌玉骨的手。他以为深泽辰哉没有注意到，趁着对方发愣的时候飞快蹿出了浴缸走进了淋浴间，殊不知深泽辰哉把一切尽收眼底，包括他那根勃起的阴茎。深泽辰哉呆在原地一会儿，听着淋浴里传来的水声，随手拿起手边的香槟杯也不管到底是他的还是岩本照的，将里面甜腻冒着气泡的液体一饮而尽...

正当岩本照借着花洒那微不足道的声音掩饰自慰的时候门被打开了，深泽辰哉光着身子走了进来，岩本照瞬间脑子都炸了。他的眼睛毫不掩饰地盯着岩本照勃起的性器，然后说出了一句谁也没想到的话，

“要帮忙吗？” 也许是这个场景过于荒谬了，也就没人介意事情再失控一些，岩本照答应了。

此时此刻岩本照真相扇自己一巴掌看看自己究竟是不是在做梦，他承认他在出差的时候想象着深泽辰哉的样子自慰过，不止一次。此时此刻深泽辰哉的手正扶着他的阴茎，不同于自己那双因为健身布而满自豪的茧子的手，深泽辰哉的手干净细腻指尖还透着健康的粉色，白皙的肤色更是和自己涨成深色的阴茎形成了鲜明的对比，一切都显得色情无比。深泽辰哉虽然不曾帮任何人撸过管，可是他自己毕竟也是男的，总归是清楚怎么样是舒服的，岩本照被他的手照顾得很好，从对方的表情可以读出他的手活做得不错，可是却迟迟没有射精。他被岩本照堵在浴室的角落夹在墙壁和岩本照壮硕的胸肌之间，被水汽和岩本照的体温熏得有些神志不清，垂着眼睛似乎专注于自己的手，身体随着手上的幅度微微摇摆着。又过了好一会儿，深泽辰哉感觉像是几个小时那么久，岩本照还是没射，他忍不住抱怨起来，虽然听着更像是撒娇。岩本照心里想着你这个样子我要怎么射，一边努力把持着自己的欲望，哄着深泽辰哉跟他说，你亲亲我可能我就快一点呢？谁知深泽辰哉理解错了意思，犹豫了一下就想跪下去帮岩本照口交，吓得岩本照赶紧把人拉起来，他可没办法保证在喝了酒的情况下自己会不会因为深泽辰哉帮自己口交就失控。

“你在瞎想什么呢！” 岩本照捏着深泽辰哉的下巴说道，神情有些凶狠，深泽辰哉完全不自知自己差点把自己推进火坑。

“哎呀~你快点...” 深泽辰哉已经放弃了，他现在也有些困了只希望岩本照快点射了两个人能感觉打理好了去睡觉。

“我让你亲亲我！” 岩本照一边说着一边指指自己的嘴，深泽辰哉没有半秒的犹豫直接把自己的嘴唇就凑了上去，不一会儿两个人就亲得难舍难分，岩本照的手还在深泽辰哉身上各种揉，特别是他的屁股。从第一次做爱岩本照就爱惨了他又翘又肉的屁股，并且默默在心里立下目标要尝试跟深泽辰哉腿交。深泽辰哉的吻技不如岩本照老练，很快就被吻得七荤八素的，手倒是很老实还在继续抚摸着岩本照的阴茎。配合着他不时溢出来的呻吟，岩本照终究射了，深泽辰哉也好不容易松了口气，又开始喊困喊累，两个人草草冲了一下便睡去了....


	10. 渐入佳境(下)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *过度章  
> *短。

即便岩本照将行程硬是拖长了一天，他的休假还是如期结束了。返程的路上深泽辰哉虽然再三强调自己这次一定要保持清醒不会睡着，碍于某些难以启齿的原因两个人出发的时间推迟了一些，即使放弃了在中途休息站休息，天黑之前也还是没能到家，深泽辰哉撑不住最终还是睡了过去。好不容易到家之后两个人都累的不行，就连向来有洁癖的深泽辰哉也只是简单的洗漱之后就直接把自己扒光塞进了被子里，岩本照第二天也要早早回公司，两人便相安无事的睡了过去。

随即日子又变回了深泽辰哉刚刚来到岩本家时的那个样子。每天早上深泽辰哉起来的时候岩本照已经出门工作，而深泽辰哉依旧无所事事的在宅子里晃悠着，等着岩本照下班回家两人才有些互动。只是相较最初的时候两人的关系已经亲密了不少，却不似时情侣那般的亲密，更像是好友。深泽辰哉虽然嘴上没说，但心里却担心着，眼看夏天过完了院子里的树也渐渐开始褪去了绿色染上了秋意，距离意外流产已经一月有余，自己的发情期却没有来。深泽辰哉不敢问医生，医生是遇岩本家的医生无论如何与自己的对话都会传到岩本太太的耳朵里，深泽辰哉从分化起发情期其实并不稳定，当初也是急于为母亲和妹妹解决困境许多事情都没来得及详细说明，再加上刚办完婚礼的时候自己就怀孕了，还以为一切都会顺利经行.... 深泽辰哉想着是否先告诉岩本照会比较稳妥....

而另一边的岩本照心里也有着自己的小心思，他不是瞎子也足够关心深泽辰哉自然能看出他心里藏着事情每次都欲言又止，他不急着逼对方说出来也不介意等等，反正来来去去肯定和最开始签的合同脱不了干系。从他们从游乐园回来之后实质性的亲密举动基本不存在，若是说自己没动这个心思当然是撒谎，男人毕竟永远都要和自己的下半身做斗争。只是岩本照也不想要让深泽辰哉觉得太紧张，虽然说到底是合同，带有任务性质，可是又有谁会希望自己的性生活变成像打卡上班的公事一般？更何况岩本照真真的对深泽辰哉有好感，这点倒是让本人也有些意外。岩本照从小就知道自己的家庭和一般的不同，恋爱自由基本等于扯谈，正正经经谈的恋爱最后一回还是在高中的时候，那时候的自己还抱有侥幸的想着反正读的也是贵族学校，身边的同学也算是门当户对的，若是真的能一直发展恋爱结婚家里估摸着也不太会反对。后来最终还是被现实击倒，认清了如果是门当户对的话对方的家庭也是个不小的麻烦呢... 至此岩本照已经完全看开，解放欲望可以，走肾不走心对于自己这样的身世才是最合适的。不过遇到深泽辰哉之后岩本照又有些动摇了，深泽辰哉能和自己结婚证明这个人已经通过了家族的那关，实属不易了，接下来若没有感情就只是普通的炮友，若是能产生感情就再好不过了，这样以后的小孩也可以有个完整的家庭，岩本照在心里美滋滋的算着这笔帐，觉得着实不亏。

在纠结了一个星期之后，深泽辰哉最终决定还是应该和岩本照好好谈谈，将自己的真实情况告诉了他，本来想做最坏的打算，可想来想去深泽辰哉根本不知道最坏会有多坏，还是悬着一颗心把自己想的告诉了岩本照。意外的是对方并没有太大的反应，而是简单问了一下他的身体情况，得知无大碍之后便一如往常笑笑安慰着几句便了事了。深泽辰哉坦白的时机比岩本照预想的早，他本以为这个人还会再纠结一段时间，没想到居然抱着一副毅然决然的表情把事情讲了出来，不过也就是些和岩本照想的差不多的东西，岩本照倒是不急，从朋友慢慢过渡成恋人也是不错的选择... 把话说开之后两人的关系明显感觉到又近了一步，虽然深泽辰哉还是有些拘束，岩本照理解，毕竟两个人从一开始身份就是不平等的，为了弥补这些沟壑他只能尽量多的陪伴和交流，岩本照在心里给自己立下了一个小目标，在圣诞节之前两个人能再亲密一些，然后像情侣一样度过圣诞节。

深泽辰哉再得到岩本照的答复之后心里确实松了一口气，可是还是觉得自己一直无所事事地在岩本家呆着却没有做出实质的‘贡献’实在有些尴尬，虽然照说他已经尽力了，失败并不是谁的错。深泽辰哉不禁在心里感叹，不愧是照啊，这样的Alpha在自己原本的人生轨迹里肯定是一辈子都遇不上的吧。但越是这样深泽辰哉就越是觉得自己对他有亏欠，或许是看出了深泽辰哉的想法，岩本照看似任性的在自己不多休息日拉着深泽辰哉到处玩，各种尝试新的事物，试图创造一些新的回忆能够填补一些深泽辰哉总爱胡思乱想的大脑，而这种方式确实是有效的。很快深泽辰哉就会开始在岩本照面前指手画脚起来，从前若是岩本照让他跟着一起锻炼的话，即使脸上写着万般不情愿，嘴上也不会说半句抱怨，虽然事后会抱怨一两句肌肉酸痛，但终究是背地里小声嘀咕，岩本照若是假装多问一句便没了声音。而现在则不一样了，让是让他锻炼，那人必定偷摸打混满嘴跑火车，没一点正经的样子分明是在逼迫岩本照主动放弃。

虽然少了情侣之间身体的亲密，但岩本照觉得两人的关系在短时间内确实有了很大的飞跃，并且对自己的‘圣诞节计划’信心满满。而两个人在床上的距离也缩短了不少，不再是各占一头中间隔着老宽，终于能肩并肩的躺着，岩本照在梦里都能闻到深泽辰哉身上好闻的味道。


End file.
